<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absentis by mariclipse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641114">Absentis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse'>mariclipse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amor Delicata [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Lost, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Mess, Minor Canonical Character(s), confused lovers, from relationship from the past, will has trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream's confused with his relationship with Will. They haven't really established anything, and he's been avoiding the brunette, but Niki managed to get his worry to overcome him. So a worried blond goes looking for his- lover? boyfriend? friend? </p>
<p>Dream's not sure at this point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amor Delicata [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Absentis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy this one-shot/drabble!!! <br/>The next one will be out by the end of this weekend I swear, if not sooner.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His day has been going okay.</p>
<p>He spent it making sure he was productive since he really needed a distraction. So of course he spent most of the time asking people if they needed help with anything.</p>
<p>He had helped most of his friends, they were considered family at this point.</p>
<p>He had asked Puffy to help him fix his land, and in return he would help her with anything she wanted. Dream ended up helping with gathering resources but that didn't matter to him.</p>
<p>Labor was okay if it meant he got to spend time with one of his only mother figures.</p>
<p>He had then helped his team build places they would claim as home. Helping remodel. It was time-consuming and tiring, but they got it done within the week.</p>
<p>After that he ended up bumping into Niki and hearing her complain about her bakery being constantly destroyed or stolen from. She complained about all the members of the SMP.</p>
<p>So he had set off to scold everyone within two days. Making sure no one told Niki about what he was doing and that no one messed with her home. He knew the place meant a lot to the woman.</p>
<p>He helped his father build a cottage away from the SMP, making sure it was habitable. Creating a farm for both food and animals. He made sure to make the world be fitting for that small area his father lived in.</p>
<p>After all he was trying to get better and stop his addiction, so of course he was going to help.</p>
<p>He even helped Tubbo with his bee farms and with his duties as, honestly, Dream wasn't sure what his job was, but he helped through the paperwork. Dream was making sure to overlook everything, the brunette wrote. Tubbo didn't want many mistakes in the papers. Tubbo has been wanting to be helpful to his country, and upon hearing that, he offered his assistance.</p>
<p>He left and helped Fundy learn how to 'fly' as he called it.</p>
<p>Dream had made rain fall more often than it used to, only so the fox could stick the landing. He has gotten better at it, no longer getting as many injuries as he once did. He nailed the landing four out of five times now, a number higher than what it used to be. Fundy was increasing his skills with the trident.</p>
<p>It was awesome, he wasn't given a single moment to think to himself! He wasn't allowed to think about his problems!</p>
<p>Okay maybe it was a bit horrible after all...</p>
<p>He spent the entire month avoiding the brunette, making sure his mind steered clear of the president. He really didn't want to think of his…</p>
<p>What was it?</p>
<p>Would Wilbur even count as his boyfriend?</p>
<p>Or were they just friends with benefits of sorts?</p>
<p>He was really confused.</p>
<p>Friends don't kiss. Friends didn't make out or go on makeshift dates. Dream was sure of that. He was pretty sure everyone knew that.</p>
<p>Yet when it came to their relationship it was a mess.</p>
<p>So being the confused, semi-responsible person he was, he confronted the other about it on Tuesday.</p>
<p>That was the entire reason he was avoiding the other since Wilbur always avoided the question.</p>
<p>They had been together for a while, so it was expected that he would ask that question, yet it seemed the other was persistent on not giving any sort of response.</p>
<p>So when the blond had enough of the other's behavior he confronted him. Anger basically waving off of him. He was annoyed, and it made sense he was pissed. The brunette ignored him and told him to leave since he had work.</p>
<p>His mind was confused and aching with previous headaches that refused to go away. He had spent nights awake just pondering why the brunette was behaving so weirdly.</p>
<p>Dream's patience snapped at that exact moment.</p>
<p>He started yelling at the other, and Will being on edge, started yelling back. It was a mess.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure what the other shouted at him, but he knew at the time it just led to him crying and storming out of the house despite the other's protests. It was something like, “you're not my boyfriend” or something of that sort.</p>
<p>He remembers how he ran all the way to his father's house. Staying there until he cooled down and actively avoided the brunette.</p>
<p>He heard from his friends that Will was looking for him, but he hadn't cared.</p>
<p>That was until Niki confronted him about it.</p>
<p>Demanding answers as to why her best friend was feeling down and locking himself up.</p>
<p>He immediately felt guilty, but he didn't want to apologize for something that wasn't his fault. His pride was not letting him go to that haunted place and check up on him.</p>
<p>So after two days of constant worry, he finally left Schlatt's house and headed to the brunette's place.</p>
<p>Which is where he was heading at the time.</p>
<p>He came up to the large house, it gave him a feeling of want but betrayal at the same time. He wasn't sure why but it did. Maybe at the feeling that he was just some side fling of sorts, but he pushed it aside.</p>
<p>He needed to end whatever was going on between them, it would only end in pain. Wouldn't it? It was clear Wilbur wasn't ready to move on from Sally, and he wasn't going to be a rebound, just standing by the side slowly falling for him.</p>
<p>He knocked twice, giving it time, so the other could hear and head down.</p>
<p>He waited for nearly a minute before knocking again. As much as he hated to admit it, worry took over. The brunette would usually open the door after a few seconds. Knocking again, making sure it was louder.</p>
<p>After no answer, he started asking for the brunette. Saying his name as loud as he could.</p>
<p>He hopefully would have been open to him, after all Niki said that it was Dream's fault, so it had to be his fault the other was locking himself up. He would be angry with the blond and ready to shout, so that meant he would open…</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>He stood there for another five minutes before deciding to just enter using the key under the potted plant on the side, he entered the house.</p>
<p>His worry had increased, so he didn't care what we he did. His, whatever Wilbur was - used to be - wasn't responding and the house was cold and seemed unused.</p>
<p>There was no sign of life, the plants the brunette took care of were dead. Will always took pride in keeping them healthy, it made no sense.</p>
<p>He called out and once again received no answer. Dream quickly rushed throughout the entire house, his worry controlling every action.</p>
<p>Upon finding the house empty he rushed out. Even if Wilbur wasn't his boyfriend, and no matter how much he wanted to yell at the other he knew he had to find him.</p>
<p>Niki had said he was staying cooped up in his house, refusing to leave his home, even if he had a country to run.</p>
<p>Maybe the brunette had just left- no it didn't seem like it was used lately. It just seemed like someone had left days ago.</p>
<p>Plants didn't just die within a day so there was no way that Wilbur had left that morning.</p>
<p>He thought maybe Niki meant that Will was spending time with her and locked himself up in her bakery. Maybe even the white house office.</p>
<p>Upon deciding on where to go, he began to run to L'manburg's white house. Giving out quick greetings as he passed by many people.</p>
<p>Most saw the rush he was in and just moved to the side, he was thankful for those people. He didn't have to talk to them and waste time, which sounded like a mean thing to say, but he was becoming paranoid.</p>
<p>As he rose up the stairs to where the brunette would spend most of his time, he barged in hoping to see him there. The place was empty.</p>
<p>There was no sign of the brunette even coming here during the day. It was completely clean.</p>
<p>No signature cups of coffee around, no scattered paper, or spilled ink. Everything was neat, not a signal sign of someone entering it beside him and whoever cleaned.</p>
<p>He ran around the building asking anyone he came across if they had seen the brunette. Of course everyone was pretty useless, they all claimed he hasn't been here for a month. They assumed he was working from home.</p>
<p>Hearing that he just left, he knew Wilbur wasn't the type to ignore something he worked so hard for unless he was deeply upset.</p>
<p>Dream just couldn't see why the brunette would be so upset. He was pretty sure he should be the one to wait for the other's apology.</p>
<p>He was stressed, travelling was taking too darn long.  Dream decided to use his trident to get to Niki's bakery. It was raining so that made things easier yet harder, since his clothes now stuck to him making him heavier. than before</p>
<p>He really could've chosen a better day, like yesterday or something, but it was too late to change that.</p>
<p>Arriving at the bakery he started knocking repeatedly. Almost hitting Niki as she opened the door. She seemed annoyed but that changed when she saw him, a beautiful wet mess.</p>
<p>She was about to invite him into the bakery to get him cleaned up, but he started speaking before she could let any words out.</p>
<p>"Niki, is Will here? I need to speak with him about something really important. Please tell me he's here" he was fidgety as he spoke, mainly he was on edge. Hoping that the brunette was here, and he was just being overdramatic.</p>
<p>Niki stared at him for a few moments before she opened her mouth to respond. She really didn't like the way the blond looked so stressed. That meant bad news. She stared at the white porcelain as she answered.</p>
<p>"Will's not here. Dream, what happened?" She asked as she held onto his arms trying to get him to relax, but mainly ground him. He seemed too panicked, and she wasn't sure why, the blond always spoke so quickly when he panicked.</p>
<p>"He's not at his house, Niki! Not at the white house! He's missing, I don't know where he is! What if something happened? What if he was killed? Or kidnapped-"</p>
<p>Niki quickly tightened her hold on him. Causing him to stop his rant to look at her, his posture was still tense. She appeared calm and that managed to get him to settle down a bit.</p>
<p>"Maybe he went to the woods, he said he would get some supplies from there if Phil didn't have any before he cooped himself up. Why don't you go check Phil's house? It's in the forest right behind your home anyway"</p>
<p>Dream thanked her before he ran off once again. Ignoring the pang of pain he felt when she called it his home.</p>
<p>He took three hours just walking through the woods. He spent that time running around and calling out for the brunette.</p>
<p>To make it even more difficult it was raining so if the brunette had gone into the woods any sign of him being there would most likely have been washed away.</p>
<p>As he walked through the forest he thought back on their argument. Letting the memories pass by as he searched.</p>
<p>He recalled how the brunette had seemed scared when Dream confronted him about their relationship. How he seemed hesitant whenever he was about to open his mouth to speak to the blond.</p>
<p>That was before the blond had started yelling at the brunette, he had gotten a bad reaction from the brunette. Which he didn't blame the other for.</p>
<p>He started to yell, it sounded more like a rant, but everything was hard to understand since it seemed he was panicking. Words just escaped his mouth at a speed the other couldn't comprehend.</p>
<p>When the brunette stopped shouting he looked at Dream. His eyes were full of annoyance and fear at the same time.</p>
<p>At that moment Dream was angry, he had felt like he didn't get a response, and the way the brunette stared at him was affirmative. He said he wanted an actual answer. Something so that whatever their messed up relationship was, wasn't confusing anymore.</p>
<p>After saying that, the brunette seemed to answer back. Telling him they never had a relationship. </p>
<p>That Dream was never his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Never had been his lover.</p>
<p>That he had absolutely no intentions of calling him boyfriend.</p>
<p>His mind was in shock for a moment, Will's words echoing in his head.</p>
<p>Panic took over the brunette. It had seemed like he realized what he said and was taking it back as he held onto Dream's arms. Asking for forgiveness. Claiming he didn't know what he was saying, that everything was just in the heat of the moment.</p>
<p>Dream was angry, he felt used, and he hated it.</p>
<p>His past relationships weren't ever the best, so he should've known how everything would end. They always ended the same way after all.</p>
<p>He yanked his arms out of the brunette's grip as he stormed out of the house.</p>
<p>It was just a huge mess. It didn't even seem like an argument, just yelling.</p>
<p>Dream didn't know if he was crying or not at this point, the rain was not helping at all. It just seemed like his face was wet though the mask was meant to cover it.</p>
<p>He kept going, an apology on the tip of his tongue as he kept calling for the brunette. His feet soon got tired as he continued walking forward. Hand on his ax in case there was any danger close by.</p>
<p>The rain seemed to calm down a bit, it would disappear soon. He was grateful it was coming to a stop. The noise of water falling from the sky and hitting whatever was nearby didn't help him identify other sounds though.</p>
<p>Now with only a quiet pitter-patter, he could hear things more clearly. Things like leaves moving to the wind, any nearby creeper, a spider or two, sobbing-</p>
<p>He stopped walking. Dream was confused, why would someone be sobbing? Why was someone in the woods in the first-</p>
<p>He quickly rushed in the direction of the sobbing.</p>
<p>His mind supplied the idea it was the missing brunette. His stamina seemed to recharge as he ran ahead. Dream no longer cared about anything but seeing the brunette in front of him.</p>
<p>He was right. Next to a tree stump was Wilbur, knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his head as the sobbing came from his direction. Dream felt a twinge of guilt when he thought he could be the cause of this.</p>
<p>As he got closer to the brunette he felt pain, physical pain at seeing the man he grew to love weeping and soaked. He seemed so miserable and that just pained him.</p>
<p>As he wrapped his arms around the brunette, Will was too busy crying to even notice there was another presence. So he moved away when he felt arms around him. When he saw the blond's mask the sobbing just got louder.</p>
<p>Dream was concerned as he removed the mask, hoping the mask wasn't what scared him.</p>
<p>"Will, why are you out here? What happened?" He asked as he let the other hold onto him as if his life depended on it. It took a few moments before he got a coherent response. The brunette was mumbling out words at some unidentified speed. Niki could feel his pain, he was sure.</p>
<p>"I was looking for Phil… since I wanted advice, and then I got lost since I was spacing out, and then I don't know when it started raining, and I just started crying and-and- I don't know" he answered his voice seeming small and unsure.</p>
<p>Dream held onto the other tightly</p>
<p>"Why are you crying? Did something happen to you? Did you get hurt?" Dream stared at Will in the eye as the other seemed to start crying again. Saying apology after apology.</p>
<p>"I didn't mean anything I said I swear! It just all happened so quickly, and I was really frustrated with work, so I just don't know why I said things I didn't mean! I'm sorry," Wilbur said as their grip on Dream got tighter.</p>
<p>Dream smiled, though it felt more like a grimace.</p>
<p>He didn't know how to feel about it. He knew he loved the other to the point it blinded him most of the time. It was an amazing feeling to be loved and cared for, but he knew if he continued whatever this was he would end up hurt. Dream didn't want to go through pain again, he had gone through too much to want to feel it again.</p>
<p>Wilbur seemed to know what went through his mind as they made eye contact. He tensed before he started to speak once again.</p>
<p>"Dream, I promise I didn't mean it... I was just annoyed with all the work, and the question always scared me… I didn't want to admit that I love you or that I wanted us to spend our future together. A married couple, because of what happened with Sally. She left the day after I had told her I wanted to marry her… I was scared if you knew what I wanted you would do the same…"</p>
<p>Dream was shocked. He hadn't expected that answer, but now it made sense why he was so tense and scared whenever he asked about their relationship. He felt a smile on his lips before laughter escaped his mouth.</p>
<p>Dream was so happy. Wilbur had basically told him he loved him, wanting to put a ring on his finger. He felt loved and was just relieved as he started peppering the other's face with kisses.</p>
<p>The brunette seemed confused as he let his lover kiss his face. Will was relieved the other was still in his arms, instead of somewhere else. He truly relished the idea of Dream by his side.</p>
<p>"I love you too Will, if that makes you feel any better" </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>